kisekae_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Salvation R
' '''Salvation R is a Kisekae 2 story made by Zebuta. It is about a sole survivor of a terrorist attack by Cryo. His name is Justin, he is the police chief of the Gaizen City's Police Department. He tries to regroup and strike back against Cryo by himself only to get wounded and then later saved by his friends Talon and Doug. Are they going to help Justin or let him fight on his own? The artist Zebuta says on his Deviantart that he is adding pages as he completes his screenshots for each comic section. __TOC__ Characters * Justin Kennedy - Is the main protagonist of this series, he is the chief of the Gaizen Police Department. He makes sure Justice is always served ti the criminals. * Talon Lambert - is a long time friend and antagonist of Justin He always likes to stir up trouble when he wants to. He is a general of the Tecki Gang. *Doug Cybernit - Another long time friend of Justin. Leader of the the Tecki Gang. He makes sure people know and fear his name. Has a huge passion for technology. *Kazuma Kelper - A friendly scientist who treated Justin's gunshot wounds. He is a back alley scientist who is also responsible for building an unstable time machine. *Tyrus Tzar - Leader of the Russian Terrorist group Cryo. He will stop at nothing in order to build his new empire over Gaizen City's Ruins. *Selena Woods - Justin's girlfriend who was attacked and murdered by a Cryo officer when her house was raided. She is what caused Justin to seek revenge on Cryo's general Tyrus Tzar. Plot A terrorist group known as Cryo attacked Gaizen City and murdered a majority of it's population. The Gaizen City Police Department tried to repel Cryo's attack only to be decimated by them. A lone police officer by the name of Justin Kennedy escaped the onslaught to try to get Gaizen City's Military to help save the city from total destruction from Cryo. The survivors tried to escape through a time machine a scientist built but a small malfuntion formed a new planet named Unira and all of them were seperated. They have to find out their new surroundings and form a new base of operations. VOLUME 1 Justin escaped from Cryo's attack on Gaizen City. He was shortly pursued by some of cryo's soldiers. He hid in a narrow alley way until the Cryo soldiers lost interest in searching for him. Justin hotwired a motorcycle to get away from Cryo's attack. He tore through a Cryo checkpoint and escaped from Gaizen city. His motorcycle unfortunately ran out of gas after the incident. He ended up at Winona District and Justin knew there was a police station near by maybe he coulde find some help there. Justin endered Winona Destrict Police Station's parking garage only to have Cryo laying in wait for him in there. Justin was surrounded by Cryo and it's general, Tyrus Tzar showed himself commending Justin for his survival efforts so far but he demanded Justin to surrender and maybe he will spare him. Justin refused Tzar's offer and because of that Tzar got annoyed at Justin and ordered his troops to kill him. Justin was later saved by Talon and Doug, they took Justin to a lab where he can get treated for his wounds. Justin woke up at the lab all alive and well, he was looking for Talon and Doug to thank them for saving him. Justin heard some strange noises behind a odd door only to discover a secret base was inside the lab. Kazuma told Justin his wounds were all healed up but he should be resting, Kazuma told Justin that they have to leave right now because Cryo is going to drop a giant bomb on Gaizen City in thirty minutes. Justin was shocked hearing this but he knew no matter how far they were from the city the explosion would be too massive. Kazuma told Justin he had a working Time Machine and they can go back before this all happens. Justin, Talon, Doug, and Kazuma entered the Time Machine but something went wrong. They were all seprated from each other. Justin ended up stranded in some unknown land that looked like Japan. Justin has to find his friends before it's too late. Category:Series